Latin Town
Latin Town is a two-block neighborhood near downtown Dirbine / Evansville, along its northwestern edge and right before Farrenville, according to The Gerosha Chronicles in Dozerfleet Comics. It is a large Hispanic community, and the setting of several events in now-defunct Gerosha continuities. It's Comprehensive and Cataclysmic Gerosha equivalents have never been confirmed, so it may not exist in those timelines. It featured most prominently in Gerosha Prime and Classic Gerosha variations of Ciem 2, as well as the Classic Gerosha version of Ciem. History Gerosha Prime At some point in the history of Dirbine, a large Hispanic community developed along a 2-block area. It came to be known as "Latin Town," due to how Latino the region had become. According to the Gerosha Prime version of Ciem 2, not much happened in this region. However, it was a place to stay for Candi and Miriam when they'd been chased out of Dirbine proper due to Captain Aardwulf and the Mik-Non doing their worst. It was here that Latin Town was first identified as being filled with hotels and motels, implying that the locals had monopolized the lodging industry in that area. Classic Gerosha The Sanmarcos family began as alien invaders from Mexico. However, the oldest of the children decided he didn't want to simply leech off the land like the others. He was ridiculed for wanting to be an honest civilian. Alas, he found a wife and settled down in the area. He even tried to learn some English. His siblings and cousins varied amongst going to prison, being deported, and being killed by either drug use or gang conflict. At least one committed suicide-by-cop. That oldest of the Sanmarcos' eventually had two daughters. The oldest one, however, was a disappointment to him due to her promiscuous behavior. His youngest, however, seemed like she'd be an heir to all he held dear. That youngest of his daughters was Maria Sanmarcos. The Sanmarcos family - and Latin Town at large - were deeply disturbed by news that Maria had been kidnapped by the nefarious, desperate, and ebbing-in-number Kerpher Gang. Some rumors went around that Victor Nanale, owner of a strip club that was built atop the plot of land that the Hazy Eighties Bowling Alley previously stood upon, had been the Kerpher Gang's leader for quite some time. The same rumors mentioned that Victor was saving Maria personally for himself to molest; whereas his ebbing numbers of followers, being gunned down by the Hebbleskin Gang, were currently trafficking other children. 's namesake.]] Candi, recently robbed of her husband and daughter, decided that enough was enough with the crime and corruption in Dirbine. She also saw that the Hebbleskins were taking the city over - ready to make it part of their "Netheel" enclave nation. She decided to become a counter-revolutionary wearing a suit her godfather Imaki Izuki made for her. She wanted revenge on Musaran for killing her family. However, she also realized that Victor had to be found and neutralized. She manages to find him with Maria in an alleyway, and makes quick work of the pedophile gangster. Musaran spots her and Maria attempting to escape to Latin Town. A battle ensues, but Candi gains the upperhand with the aid of her new suit and its equipment. Maria returns to Latin Town having never forgotten the kind woman in a centipede suit that saved her from both the Kerpher and Hebbleskin gangs. Latin Town residents cheer as Candi leaves their apartment region, shouting: "¡Ciempiés! ¡Ciempiés!" The awkward Spanish word for "centipede" troubles local media, and they shorten Candi's alter ego's name to "Ciem" for marketing purposes. Maria would later help Candi and Miriam hide in a motel room operated by friends of her family two years later, having learned some more English. Comprehensive Gerosha While it's not clear if the district in Ciem: Vigilante Centipede and Ciem: Nuclear Crisis is named Latin Town specifically, something the equivalent of Latin Town is implied to exist. Maria Sanmarcos definitely exists in this universe, and is one of the most prominent children to be set free when Ciem terrorizes the docks and tricks all of Victor's men into killing each other off. Nuclear Crisis history of the region is near-identical to Ciem 2 history likewise. Development Latin Town was first devised as a way to be creative with where Candi and Miriam would hide in Ciem 2. They wouldn't go to "Chinatown," because they were hiding from the Chinese. So "Latin Town" seemed like a good alternative. Latin Town was always depicted as never being more than maybe one or two streets in size, most of the events happening around a motel or two. All scenes were taking place inside some variation of The Sims 2. It took almost a full day to construct the plaza where Maria is returned to her family. Heavy restrictions were in place for the motel / apartment plaza's casting, due to the 8-character limit that the game imposed and due to the fact that the Apartment Life expansion pack would not be released for another several months. See also Category: Mythology of the Gerosha universe